Save Me From Myself
by Echoes of a Bird of Prey
Summary: Bella is 12,000 year old vegetarian vampire, the third oldest in existence, and can absorb any gift she comes in contact with. She was discovered by the Volturi and is now on the run. She flees to forks, in disguise as a new student who just lost her mother. She meets the Cullen's and Edward knows she is his mate. Let's hope they can survive the Volturi. Huge ending twist. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I really really really shouldn't be starting another story but...I just...can't resist! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm thirsty for reviews! A complete review whore! I admit it! If you know of a 12 step program I'm game...but until then... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Complete summary**: Bella is a 12 thousand year old vegetarian vampire, the third oldest vampire in existence still alive, and can absorb any gift or talent she comes in contact with. She has been able to live in secrecy and hide her powerful gift but was discovered by the Volturi when she was visiting some friends in Italy. She flees across the world under the disguises of being a new student who just lost her mother and finds safety in Forks Washington, home of the Cullen's. When Edward sees Bella he knows she is his mate. Let's hope they can survive the Volturi. M for lemons and a dirty talking Edward.

**Bella**

_I can't believe I was so foolish! I knew I shouldn't have visited Amy and Blake. Did they tell the Volturi about me? What am I saying? They don't even know about me! But . . . fuck, this is why I don't trust vampires! Italy is no place for someone like me! How could I be so stupid, to come so close to the Volturi? If they get their hands on me and me . . . I don't even want to think of the consequences._

I can hear my pursuers gaining on me.

_Fucking Italian scum._

I can see the water. I just need to make it to the water, then I can be free.

_I'm going to be on the run for the rest of my vampiric life!_

_Stupid stupid stupid!_

I can see the cliff, I just need to make it to the cliff. I push my legs faster, my long skirt whipping behind my legs, my long brown hair flowing behind me as I run at impossible speeds to escape.

Once I reach the two hundred foot cliff, I don't pause in my stride, I dive straight into the water falling, falling, falling. If I wasn't so scared about being chased by the Italian fuckers and captured to be their slave, I would have enjoyed the fall.

Once I break into the water I swim a hundred feet deep and head west. I can feel that I'm no longer being chased, but I doubt they've given up completely.

_Italian bitches, are probably too scared to get their clothes wet._

For 12,000 years I have been able to hide myself. For the 2,000 years those fucking Italian assholes have been in power, I've been even more careful as they've always been deceitful and cruel. They would make a science experiment out of me as well as a fucking killing Machine.

_Isabella, you are so goddamn stupid, how the hell have you survived for so long with obvious shit for brains? I'll be on the run forever for sure now . . . or maybe I've lived long enough?_

_Dammit, shut the hell up, Bella._

I was born roughly around 10,000BC and . . . I'm very special. I'm the third vampire ever created, turned into this monster at seventeen. I've lead a relatively . . . simple existence, well compared to the one I have ahead of me now. But that's not why the want me.

There is no real name for what I am, because as far as I know, I'm one of a kind, but I call myself a sponge. I can absorb any gift I come in contact with. Not right away, I have to be around the vampire for some time and practice my ass off at it. But once I do develop it completely, it's with me forever.

I have many, _many_ gifts. _So much power . . . too much power._

With each stroke of my arms against the frigid water, I start to feel like my vampire age. I'm not tired physically, never physically, but mentally . . . I'm just so drained.

_Now what am I going to do? Where in the world could I go? Maybe I could . . . no that work, I can't trust them. Well maybe I could . . . I mean it's remote and the sun hardly ever shines . . . and I do have a relative there. I had another in New York, but she just passed away._

A plan starts to formulate in my mind.

Over the last 12,000 years I made sure to always keep track of whatever family I might have out there. Whether it be cousins, nieces, nephews . . . etc.

It makes me feel . . . _alive_, knowing I have some type of family out in the world. It's just lucky for me my blood line never completely died off.

_But, could I . . . could I impose on a humans life like this? I could be the death of him._

I then think to the fucking Italian bastards.

I have to risk it. I have to find a safe refuge or else . . . I don't even want to think of the carnage the Volturi would cause using me against my will.

Realistically, I know their powers of persuasion wouldn't work on me seeing as I could just block them with my mental shield . . .but I just can't take that chance. I'm very powerful, yes, physically and mentally using my many, many powers . . . but they have thousands in their guard.

No, I can't risk it. I'm powerful, but I'm not fool enough to entertain the idea that that's a fight I could win.

I swim with the fishes for three days and nights not stopping until I reach Spain. As a vampire I don't have a need to breathe but when you go three days without it, you miss it.

I use my gift of _Un-detect_ to hide my scent, making me almost impossible to track, I start running, drying my long black dress in the process, until I find a bar.

Walking in, the disgusting smell of drunk, sweaty humans hits my senses like a tidal wave. _Left one ocean and into another._

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" A skinny, ugly human man asks me in Spanish, in what I suppose he believes is a charming manner, as he cleans a glass with a dirty rag.

"Could I by any chance use your phone? I was supposed to meet a girlfriend, but I can't find her and I left my purse in her car." I pout slightly, biting my lip seductively and lean against the bar, pushing my large breasts forward.

He licks his nasty, chapped lips, focusing on my cleavage.

That's right you dumb little boy; take the bait.

"Well, I'm normally not allowed to . . . " He licks his lips again.

I push them forward more.

"Please? You would be my hero!" I purr, lightly tracing my finger tips across my chest. A woman can get almost anything she wants from a man if she makes them feel like her savior. Men need to feel invincible. Idiots.

He gulps loudly, the vein in his skinny little neck pumping under the thin skin. I don't have the urge to kill him, not realy. I haven't had the urge in over ten thousand years, when I stopped drinking human blood, but it's still something you notice when speaking to nervous humans.

"Ok, sweetheart. You can use the phone in the back room." He directs me to it, a boney hand on the curve of my ass.

I bite my tongue and restrain myself from snapping his wrist. I ask for some privacy in the small, cluttered office and he unwillingly leaves, a last wink in my direction before her goes.

Gross.

I call the number I have memorized by heart, hoping he didn't change it.

"Hello." I hear a gruff, sleep filled voice groan out after quite a few rings.

Crap, I forgot about the time difference from here to America. It's about 3:00am there.

I disguise my voice, giving it a Brooklyn feel to it, also making it more nasally.

"Hello, is this Charles Matthew Swan?"

"Yes, who is this, do you know what time it is?" His gruff voice barks out.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir. This is Tiffany Marks from New York child services. Did you just have a cousin pass away recently? A Renee Swan?"

There's a long pause and a yawn.

"Hmm, I know I have a cousin Renee, but I've never met her . . . she passed away? _Wait did you say child services?"_

"Yes, sir, Renee Swan is survived by her daughter, Isabella, who is 17 years of age. You are listed as the only living relative that we know of. Bella is quite . . . against going to a group home. We must ask you if you are willing to take her in."

Another long pause. A really _long_ pause.

_Please, Charlie, I have watched over you your whole life, don't let me down_.

"Mr. Swan are you still there?" I hedge.

I hear a cough and a silent, "shit."

"Yes, I'm here, umm . . . " He trials off.

"Mr. Swan, I know this must be a very tough decision for you, but if I could just say, I have met Isabella and she is a wonderful girl. Very smart, but very scared. She needs to be with family. I realize that you have never met her but trust me, a group home will be the worst possible place for a bright girl like her. She needs stability right now. You would be doing her a great kindness."

Another sigh.

"You're right. Ok she can stay with me. Of course she can."

Hallelujah! Thank God! Praise Jesus!

I pull the receiver away from my mouth and and let out an unnecessary gust of air.

"I'm very glad to hear that Mr. Swan. We'll call you at a more appropriate time with the details of her flight and the paperwork needing to be signed. Luckily, she is almost of age so it will not be as extensive as if she were a child, so don't worry too much about that."

"That's not what I'm worried about." He muttered, making me chuckle internally. If I was human I wouldn't have heard it.

We end our call and I relax. First step: _done_.

Now I just have to get to Washington.

_And for the first time . . . officially meet my grandson._

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you to my reviewers! I just wanted to clear one thing up, pointed out to me. Charlie is not just her grandson seeing as she is 12,000 years old. In my mind it was kind of implied that you would have to put like 6,000 greats In front of grandson but it just didn't flow very well. Hope that clears that up! Please review. It makes me update faster. If you like my writing I have six other stories you can check out! Review!

Bella POV.

"This is your Captain speaking, we will be landing down in Seattle in just about ten minutes."

Fucking finally. I've been traveling for three days by plane with two layovers. I'm so ready to be done and stretch my muscles.

Once I left that disgusting human infested bar I jumped back into the ocean and swam to the east coast of America. Once I reached New York I visited a human... Acquaintance...to draw up all the paperwork I will be needing such as birth certificates, social security card, Washington drivers licenses, and even access to all of my bank accounts.

It's a good thing too, or else I would have had to steal everything.

The light to fasten our seat belts goes on.

I reach for mine, making sure not to touch the human sitting next to me. The handsome blond man's hands shakes as he tries to avoid contact with me. I give him a smug smile.

Once he realized I would be sitting by him he immediately starting flirting with me, never taking his eyes off my cleavage.

Men.

He wasn't flirting for long though. Humans have a natural...sense about us. They don't know why we scare them, but something tells them that we are dangerous. It's a good thing for him, that I have control over my blood lust. Men like him, fit,handsome,clean, etched smell quite tasty, I must admit.

I have a small ability to calm his nerves...but I would be lying if I said I didn't get a kick out of the skittish humans...especially piggish men.

The plane touches down and after a few minutes we are let out. I wink at my new buddy and laugh as he shrinks back in discomfort.

I haven't been in America in about 35 years.

Last time I was here was for Charles birth. He is my last kin in America since Renee's death not many of them were in England when the pilgrims travelled here, only about four or five so Most are still through out Russia and Scotland. It's a mystery to me how they lasted with only so few in this land. Well the Swans have always been a strong people. Sometimes to strong for our own good.

I walk over to baggage claim, making sure not to touch anyone and wait for the carousel to bring my luggage.

I really hope this wasn't a mistake.

Charlie POV

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I don't know how long ago Tiffany hung up, but the phone receiver hasn't left my ear.

How the fuck am I going to take care of a 17 year old girl?

I can barely take care of myself!

...Fucking shit!

I'm screwed.

...17. Girl. Dead mother...17!

The phone slips from my hand then and crashes to the ground.

Shit!

I turn to the warm body by my side, hoping I didn't wake her.

Nope, not that lucky.

"Charlie baby, what was that?" Says a beautiful, groggy voice.

"Uhh sorry baby. I dropped something. Go back to sleep Sue."

Sue curls up into my side as I lye back down.

Pushing the short cropped hair of my Quileute Girlfriend away from her sleeping face, I wonder how the hell I'm going to explain this to her.

THREE DAYS LATER

I can't do this.

Nope can't do this.

Well maybe...yup, nope can't do this!

I'm waiting in the Seattle airport for Isabella's flight and I'm freaking out, to be honest.

I should just call that social worker back and tell her I can't take care of this girl.

I'm barely home, always either working or at the reservation. I can't cook. I only clean when it's absolutely necessary and I...well...I like my privacy.

Shit. I can probable say goodbye to mine and Sue's late nights.

Yup, can't do this.

But then she'll have no where to go. I can't do that to her.

I look at the flight times, To see her flight just landed.

I'm just going to have to suck it up. She's family and needs me.

I really hope I can be what she needs.

I head to baggage claim to wait for Isabella. I have no clue what she looks like but she was shown a picture of me and knows to look for a police uniform. I fresh wave of people scurries over to claim their luggage. Mostly business men and families going on, or coming from vacation.

I stretch up a little bit to see better, but then remember I have no idea who I'm looking for so I relax back on the balls of my feet and stuff my hands in my pockets of my police uniform.

"Charles Swan?" My body freezes as a beautiful voice twinkles behind me.

I turn around slowly to see probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life...sorry Sue.

She can't be any more than 5'2, coming up to about my bicep. Magnificent golden eyes peek up at me from long eyelashes, pale skin cover high, glamorous cheek bones and full pink lips. Long chocolate tresses cascade down a Pettit, but curvy body.

...Charlie...why are thinking about this SEVENTEEN year olds body? I ask myself in worry.

No...I don't feel anything sexual for this girl... I think.

Ya nope nothing. Little Charlie feels nothing thank God.

But...wow...her kind of beauty belongs in movies and magazines...not Forks...kinda like the Cullens...

She looks up at me expectantly.

Shit I must be looking at her like a gaping fish.

Smooth, Swan.

Bella POV

My poor grandson...or will...not grandson...too many generations separating us for him to just be my grandson... But it would take too much time adding in about 6,000 greats in front of grandson.

Granted it would only take me maybe ten seconds with my vamp speech...but still.

He can't stop staring at me in shock.

I know little human. I have that effect on humans. Well...all vamps do.

Charlie is quite a handsome man with thick brown hair and eyes...my hair...and my eyes...it's been awhile since I've seen my kin with my features.

Back then the world had a population of maybe a thousand though out the east side of the world, all of the countries used to be connected but have since then broken away from each other, I counted after I was changed. The history books have so much wrong, it's sad.

Most of everybody was born from incest, not many wanting to talk to others outside of our villages, so it was rare to find a scholar if you know what I mean. I was actually quite lucky. I suffered from the physical effects of being created by my mother and her farther and could not walk, confined to a cart because of my underdeveloped muscles for my human life, but not the mental effects. I was considered the brightest in my village. My betrothed as well as my cousin...not so much... But I loved him dearly anyways. A pang of sadness hits me.

Usually people such as myself ,would be the best person to take advantage of. Steal from beat up, rape, but I was respected too much for my brain. When people needed a cure, They came to me. I was constantly creating 'magic herbs' that cured pain. Or creams that soothed the soul. People came to me for advice. I excelled at math and science, my love for learning always taking me farther. My mother would joke it was to make up for my legs not being able to. I was especially hated by other villages. But I was never left alone, always under watchful eyes. It bugged me to no end constantly being watched by my guard dogs...even if I was in love with one of them.

You could tell who belonged to what village by the tint of their hair. One family had pure black hair, three others with different shades of light brown hair. My family and I had dark brown locks. We were hated by many for our hair. Ours was considered the perfect shade of darkness. I faintly remember trading a lock of my hair for a fresh apple.

About a thousand years after my change, a mutation started. The doormat gene of Red hair and blue eyes was unleashed to the world when a toxic fish was discovered and consumed by one of my pregnant granddaughters, Savannah, as well as many other members of her village in Scotland where the fish was born. It made her slightly ill, but otherwise she was fine. She gave birth to a red headed child with blue eyes. Her husband tried to have her killed for adultery when other red headed children where birthed that year, but I was able to save her and the baby and hide them away in a village in England.

As bad as this sounds...I can't help resent her...with the new mutation Savannah's son and his light brown haired wife had blond children, creating another mutation, then their children had blond children. A brown haired child was born maybe...every century...mine and their grandfathers features where mostly gone. Even Renee's hair was red.

Looking up at Charlie's brown eyes, happiness and pride fills me. He looks almost identical to my beloved Hansen.

My thoughts came and went in a few seconds.

I know the answer but for my grandsons sake I ask him again if he is Charles Swan.

His eyes go back to there normal size and his mustache stops twitching...well...as badly.

"Umm yes...I'm your guardian...and cousin... It's nice to meet you Isabella and I'm so sorry for your loss." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

I can tell he is sincere...now that he knows he doesn't have any sexual feelings for me. I'm a master at hiding my emotions but even that makes me smile slightly.

Another small gift I have, is a sort of...awareness of what a person is feeling about me. Not their every emotions but what they are feelings are directed at me. It's almost like I can taste what they feel about me in my mind and decipher the context of it. Most of my gifts are mental and since I've come in contact with only a handful of really powerful vampires, not trusting most vamps, but especially not the powerful ones. I have a full library of small, mostly inconsequential talents, but they have their advantages at times.

I don't trust anyone.

Especially vampires. The more powerful vampires Ive come in contact with, with a talent I want, I've been too...well scared to make comradeships with...and if I don't interact with them, spend time with them...then there's only one way for me to acquire their gift. I have to steal it from them. If I've been around them, I can learn it and practice it with them and I will absorb their talent safely. If I haven't made that bond with them...then I completely strip them of it...which if I'm not careful, could also kill them. I've only killed a vamp that way twice. The first being an accident and the second deserving to die.

"Thank you Charles and please call me Bella."

"Then please, call me Charlie." He smiles nicely, almost awkwardly.

I nod my head. "Charlie."

He helps me with my bags and we head out to his police cruiser.

Definitely going to buy my own car soon.

The less I'm noticed the better.

I pray that I have made the right decision. If not, I look over to my brown eyed grandson, I don't even want to imagine the pain this will cause.

Please review! I worked really hard on this chapter and I really want feed back. The Cullens will be in the next chapter. Check out my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love the feed back! I know I said we would be meeting the Cullen's now...but I kinda lied a little bit on accident. I have other plans. I don't own anything. Please enjoy and review!

Bella POV

"So ummm...my girl...girlfriend Sue is cooking diner, it should be done by the time we're there."

We're currently driving back to the small town of Forks. A whooping population of 2,358 including myself.

Hearing that My Charles has a girlfriend is quite the surprise...he kinda seems like one of those Perpetual bachelors.

"Does she live with you? Is she ok with me staying with you?" I ask.

I've already put such a huge risk on my grandson. The less people around me, the better.

"No, she lives on a boarding Indian reservation North called La Push with her two kids, but don't worry she completely understands. Sue is a great woman." He says gruffly, growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

I just nod my head and watch the trees. Too much green.

Soon we pull up to a modest two story house, with chipped paint and broken shutters...I like it.

Charlie helps me with my luggage but I wish I could just do it myself. Everything would be so much easier.

We set everything down and head toward the kitchen where a nasty, pungent smell is coming from. Ugh human food.

"Charlie I'm so glad your back, dinner is ready-..." A beautiful Native American woman steps out of the smelly kitchen, whipping her hands on a pink apron. She looks up and freezes when she sees me.

She's...confused and...afraid.

What the hell...

She can't know what I am...can she?

"Everything smells great. Sue this is Bella, Bella this is Sue." He introduces us awkwardly.

I give her a small wave, not knowing how to approach her.

"Nice to meet you, Sue."

Her mouth falls open and her emotions towards me go in overdrive.

What the hell is up with this woman.

"H-hello Be-Bella. Umm...Charlie, I'm so sorry, I can't stay for...dinner. Leah called before you showed up...and she's not feeling well." She rips off her apron and grabs her purse from a leather couch.

"Tell Leah I hope she feels better."

"Yea, you too." She mutters while rushing out the door. As she passes by me I smell...and even more disgusting Oder than the food...it's like...an animal or something.

Charlie and I both look out at her with confusion. He soon gets over it and heads towards the food.

Shit.

I don't know what's up with that woman, but I know something's got to be done.

Charlie showed me to my room and left quickly...after he patted me on the arm awkwardly and told me a quick 'make yourself at home.'

We're now sitting down to dinner. Awful smelling fish and vegetables.

I'm discreetly putting it all in my napkin.

"So...umm...tell me about yourself, Bella." Charlie coughs out between bites of food. He's not the most disgusting eater I have seen, but...he could use some work. Well at least most of it gets into his mouth.

I'm trying to get up to my room as soon as possible so I can scout out the land and find Sue. I need answers.

I try and think of what I can tell him and not scare him to death.

Obviously, I can't tell him I'm a 12,000 year old vamp that can take you out with just the tip of my finger nail.

"What would you like to know?" I ask.

"...ummm."

Poor boy.

"Listen Charlie. I'm not your average teenager. You don't have to feel awkward around me and you can ask me whatever you want. I know there are some questions you've probably been dying to ask me so...just ask." Gotta help the boy out.

He let's out a big gust of air.

"Are you ok...after...losing your mother?" He stumbles.

I think back to what I knew of my niece Renee.

From what I gathered she was...honestly She was horrible, flakey, and...just dumb.

"Honestly...yes she was my mother and I will miss her...but we weren't really close...she wasn't a very good parent."

This is true. Renee really did once have a daughter but because of her negligence she died at the age of ten.

She was my kin and I will miss her to an extent, but I will not flat out morn the wicked.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I smile.

"It's ok. Look I know this isn't...exactly what you want, and I'm really grateful for you taking me in, so I promise not to cause too much of a fuss."

"...I was hesitant at first but the woman I talked to said you are very bright and have a good future a head of you...I couldn't just let you end up in the system. I've seen that happen more times then I would like to count in my line of work."

"I really appreciate it, Charlie."

He just looks down to his food, blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it."

I smile as I continue to pretend to eat my...food.

Once the time was acceptable, I excused myself to my new room for the night.

A twin bead with a purple, flowery comforter makes up most of the room as well as a book shelf and a desk.

I set my things down, lock the door and jump out the window.

Time to take care of business.

I break into a run in the surrounding trees, heading north were La Push is. It's there, I will find my answers.

The closer I get to the natives land...the...more unsettled I feel...the atmosphere is...changing...it's...it...it fucking smells!

Ugh it smells worse than the human food! Like wet dog and everything dirty like sweat and shit...kinda like Sue, but on a greater level.

The air has become thick with the Oder.

I pause mid stride, trying to become used to the wrenched smell...

A noise makes my head snap to the left...what...

Before I see it coming a hairy beast of an animal jumps on me.

I could see it's teeth bared to attack, it's claws already etching themselves in my skin, ripping my dress.

Ow! Fuck! It's ripping ME! What the fuck!?

I quickly throw the beast off of me and into a tree knocking it over. Thank God I'm deep in the forest.

The...wolf thing recovers quickly...not that it would need to..Turns out it has a pack. I'm now surrounded by seven beasts.

...holy shit...I can feel them...feeling things...kind of.

The one I threw is pissed off...the rest...will...doesn't take a genius they all want me dead but...their emotions towards me...are...blood thirsty.

My head tilts in confusion as they prowl around me in a circle waiting for a opening.

"...are you all human?"

...and then they attack...well actually they try.

One of my favorite gifts is controlling the elements.

I turn the dirt under them into quick sand, they of course like uneducated children I'm sure they are, and start struggling, which only makes them sink faster.

Oh and I'm completely sure now that they are shapeshifters and not actual wolves.

This is actually very exciting. I've heard of their kind but never seen one. Now I've seen seven.

Let's hope they don't make me kill them. It would be fun to learn about them...maybe I could even acquire their shifting gift...

Once they're up to about their huge underbellies in quick sand, I harden the dirt until it could rival stone.

They all growl at me, the stench intensifying every second.

"So you all are the ones emitting that terrible Oder. I must say it's not very becoming."

They all growl louder.

I jump up onto a hanging branch and perch on it lightly.

I catch sight of my dress...it's barely holding on by a thread, my breasts almost falling out.

All well everything that needs to be covered is covered...for the most part.

"The faster you all settle down, the faster we can all go about our days..."

...ya...that didn't settle them down.

At all.

"Ok, how about this. If you all settle down I will release your...head honcho guy...or leader, alpha person. I'm All about a peaceful outcome but if need be...I'll kill all of you."

The largest wolf, a black beast, gives out the loudest roar and the rest settle down.

And I have found the leader.

"Ok, here's how this is going to go, Fido," I jump off of my perch," I am going to release you and you are going to turn back into a human. If you try and attack me I will open up this ground, creat an abyss and all of you will fall and die, and no one will be any the wiser of how it happened. Do you understand me?"

After a few more growls to his pack he jerks his snout a few times.

"Good boy." I coo to him. Haha Wolfie didn't like that.

Whatever.

I loosen his section of the ground enough for him to break free.

"Change. Now." I demand of him, cracking the ground where he stands slightly to make my point that I will kill them all if he defies my orders.

His Hairy wolf body contorts and transforms into that of a tall, muscular and very handsome man...He stands proud at maybe 6'6.

My eyes go down towards his...package, I tilt my my head and smirk at him.

"Hi there, handsome." I purr, still looking at his manhood.

Sweet Damn, furry Indian boy is gifted.

His face turns to disgust and he unwraps a pair of shorts from his ankle to cover himself with from my prying eyes.

"Are all vamps perverts?" He bites out snidely.

"Depends...are all of your brothers as hung as you?" I smirk.

"Listen you fucking leech-"

Just for show I stomp the ground and make the ground crack further.

The rest of his pack start whining.

"Now is that any type of language to use when speaking to a lady?" I ask with a incredulous tone.

God, I love fucking with people.

His fists just clench and unclench in suppressed anger.

"What are you doing in Forks?" he grounds out.

"What are YOU doing in Forks?" I mimic him.

More growls.

I starting giggling. This town could actually be a lot of fun!

He goes to say something else, but I cut him off.

"What's your name handsome?"

"Sam." He growls through clenched teeth.

"Hello Sam. You see this is how a polite conversation works. Now you ask for my name." I tell him excitedly.

His breath is coming and going in short angry pants through his nose.

I have annoyed the mutts.

Good. Next time they won't attack me and ruin my new dress!

"What. Is. Your. Name." He grunts out, against his will.

I smile wide.

"Aww that's so sweet of you to ask! My name is Bella." I jump back onto my branch, crossing my legs at the knee.

"Now, why did you attack me?" I ask. I already know the answer but I'm sure they can a lighten me on some smaller details.

"Because your a leech and you were heading towards our land!" He growls out.

"La Push?"

He jerks his head once in agreement.

"And you all are the protectors of this land? HA!" I laugh. What a sorry excuse.

I grey wolf growls out, trying to break from his restraints.

I show my displeasure with this.

"Leah! Knock it off!" Sam commands. A girl wolf?

My head snaps back to the grey wolf.

"Leah? Is your mother named Sue?" Her and the smallest wolf growl.

"Yes. She is. She's the one who told us about you! You need to leave Forks now! Go far away or we will kill you!" Sam answers.

My laughter is cut off.

Stupid mutt.

I crack the earth under him so he fails until his waist, then encase him in again.

"And pray tell...how are you going to kill me? Do you plan on shooting laser beams from your eyes?"

He screams at me to let him out, the rest of the wolves following suit in their growls.

"I actually have some questions of my own." I tell Sam.

"I won't answer shit!" He yells.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

Dumb, dog.

I make the roots from the trees wrap around his neck and hair so his face is towards the sky.

"Have you ever heard of Chinese water torture?" I ask innocently.

I open up a cloud far above us so that only one drop will land on Sam's forehead.

"It's were water slowly drips on you head until you go insane. It was actually first invented by the Italians but the Chinese made it famous...actually most people think pasta is originated by the Italians when it was actually the Chinese who created it thousands of years ago, so it kind of seems like a fair trade, don't you think?"

A drop of Water drips down about ever five to ten seconds onto his forehead.

Sam laughs.

"You really think this is going to make me talk?" He just laughs.

Oh you poor, poor fool.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Anybody there? To show my complete and utter sorrow for not updating in forever here is a very long chapter! I won nothing. Please review!

Bella POV

"Ahhh! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please!" Each time Sam cried I had to remind myself not to flinch. I'm not sadistic and I don't take pleasure in his pain, but the boy has to learn.

I'm in charge. Not the other way around.

Another drop of water hits his forehead, his eyes tighten even more and He shrieks again, his pack brothers and sister howl with him, trying to wiggle out of their earth restraints.

Not going to happen puppies.

Sam has been the victim of my little torture game for about three hours now.

When attempted on a human using a giant cube of ice, they could only stand the drips of water for about an hour. One woman made it a hour and a half before she felt like she was going insane and called it quits.

My new wolf friend lasted two and a half hours before he begged me for mercy...well not mercy per se...more like, "you fucking bitch I'm going to kill you if you don't stop!"

I just smirked at him as my blood began to boil with rage. A half hour later and I'm still letting him pay...maybe I am a little sadistic...well that's not good...

"Ahhhhhh!" This scream was especially high pitched and I couldn't help but wince.

I'm not really into causing so much pain. I don't even like hurting the animals I feed from, so I snap their necks first. I nice clean death...see I'm not a complete monster! Honest!

Now, it's not like I'm a one of a kind vampire in this aspect. Plenty don't enjoy torture, it all depends on what kind of human they were.

I was quite docile when I was human and loved lots of company and lots of chatter in the air, surrounded by my loved ones.

I haven't felt anything like that in the last lonely 12,000 years. It's times like this that I most miss my Hansen and my babies.

I push away my own self pity for another time.

I have a pup to torture.

"Have you had enough Sam?" I ask trying to sound bored and indifferent. I look at my nails for a more dramatic effect. Still a perfect pale Rose pink. Good.

Me, vain? Naw.

"Yes! Make it stop!" Another water drop dripped on him from far up and he let out a blood curdling scream.

I hope that since he's not human this won't be permanent... I really didn't want to kill anyone, but if this has a permanent effect on him...I can't let an insane WEREWOLF roam about.

"All you have to do is answer some questions for me and I will allow you and your pack to leave unharmed...any further." Maybe.

I smiled wide for a more dramatic effect.

If they think I'm a little unstable myself, that will make sure they never try and challenge me again. There is safety in being insane. It gets men and women off of death row for Christ's sake.

I've perfected many fake acts over the years, and if I don't say so myself I think I could give Meryl Streep a run for her money. Not that I would want to. I love that woman.

"Yes! I'll tell you anything!" He's crying now. Like actual tears streaming down his cheeks.

As a woman scorn, a sick, sexist part of me kinda giddy for this big, macho guys tears.

I know, I know...I'm kinda an asshole. So sue me.

His pack whines pathetically.

"Good." I coo sickly sweet.

Another drop, another scream.

"First things first why..." I cut myself off and snap my head toward the east.

Something is running towards us. Fast.

Really, really fast.

I sniff the air.

No. No, please no.

I look toward the wolves and their screaming alpha.

They aren't going to be a damn bit of help.

I could run...

Shit...

One, two...four...six...

No. No please no!

They are too close, I can't run from six vampires.

I got extremely lucky with three Volturi...but seven vamps...no I'm doomed.

I block out the wolves and Sam's screams, jump off my perch, and prepare myself in a fighting stance.

The only way I'm going to get out of this alive, is if I fight.

They are only about seconds away, I need to think of something.

I can't do to them what I did to the wolves, they would break free instantly.

I can't flee, i have no way to trap them and I probably can't fight them.

I could...yea I could...if they try and challenge me...it's the only chance I've got. It takes up a lot of my energy but...this is a power I haven't used in quite some time...I wonder if I could use it and still trap the wolves...guess I might have to find out.

They stop abruptly in the clearing, Deathly still, Sam's screams seem even louder. I would stop the drips of water but that might ruin our progress and I still need answers.

I look over all the vamps carefully. Three males and three females. Side by side. I can tell they are all mated. Another little, very inconsequential talent.

Another talent of mine is like an extra sense. I can get a taste of what someone feels towards me directly but on vampires and vampires alone I can get a sense of them. Their powers, personality, stuff like that. I can't feel exactly what the powers are because I didn't spend enough time with the vamp I absorbed it from, but I can get a feel if they at least have one.

Small, but useful.

Curious...usually male vamps don't let their mates stand with them...all that egotistical, I'm-a -man-and-I-run-things bullshit. A woman scorn I tell you. It's not my fault. Honest...

The first vamp on the right is by far one of the largest vampires I have ever meet. At least 6'8, even bigger than the dog and built like a tank. I wonder what he's packing... Curly black hair and a I'm-ready-to-fucking-fight-already kinda smile. He would have completely intimated me if it wasn't for a deep, cute as a button dimple on the left side of his handsome face. I have to try and stifle a giggle looking at up his stormy but cute expression. Also I can already tell he relies too much on his biceps. Typical In a large man. They think muscle is key. Not always you. He might just learn that the hard way tonight.

By him is a beautiful, tall, platinum blonde vamp with way too much cleavage showing... although with the scraps of material 'covering' me, I probably shouldn't judge. But in my defense I was attacked. Blondie is just kinda.. trashy. I can almost taste the vanity in her. Ya she's beautiful but all vamps are. It's one of the things that makes us the perfect predators. Blondie is special... but not as special as she probably thinks. She sees me sizing her up and snarls at me. Whatever you ain't bad, I can tell.

Next to her is another female, short with caramel looking hair and dainty features. I try and get a sense of her...the Matriarch. So much motherly devotion...fierce and true.

I know this devotion.

I can already tell that even though she is the least intimating looking, she is the last person I want to scuffle with.

By her is probably the most handsome man I have ever seen. Tall and blond and...regal. I can feel he is the oldest...and not a fighter but definitely the leader...good. Although if it comes to a fight I'm kinda going to regret killing such a handsome man.

All well, I'll get over it. At least I'll be alive. Dog eat dog and all that jazz.

Next to him stands the third female, about five foot...nope she's wearing heels. Probably about four inches. Petite with no curves. Jet black hair cropped short in spikes all around her head. Her features are just as sharp as her hair...she kinda reminds me of a pixie...no that's impossible...they've been extinct for at least a thousand years and she can't be any older then fifty in vamp years. She looks about sixteen in human years. She's...powerful...very powerful...and fucking smiling at me like we are best friends or long lost lovers...I've only been with one woman and even then that was about two hundred years ago, so I don't know why she's looking at me like that...

Freaky girl. Unless it's a tactic like I was using with the pups. I trust her the very least behind my back in a fight.

The last vamp is a tall, gangly, handsome, shaggy headed blond man. He, too, is powerful...not only from a special gift but...from experience and...pain...so much pain.

I change my mind, the matriarch is the second to last vamp I would want to fight.

The shaggy headed vamp...is a warrior. I can taste it on the back of my tongue. Unlike the freakishly large one, he knows not to discredit his Opponent no matter what. There is no vanity to him; only knowledge.

All very different looking with different flavors, but they each have three things in common with each other and with me.

One: definitely vamps, duh. Two: extremely pale, duh again. Three: Golden eyes...wasn't expecting that. I don't think I have ever meet another vegetarian vampire let alone six...I still don't trust them.

My critique of them took maybe two seconds at the most, but that's two seconds that they could have killed me already...

What's stopping them?

The Handsome blond leader steps forward slightly.

I growl and crouch lower. Everybody but the pixie looking vamp follows suit. Her smile just widens. It looks like she wants to start bouncing up and down...nah...it's impossible...they're extinct...

Hot blond leader guy raises his hand as if to say he means no harm. As if I'm a rabid dog.

Ha! I'm not easily tricked hot daddy vamp!

"We mean you no harm." His voice is smooth as a mother fucker. Mama vamp is a lucky woman.

I eye shaggy and snort in disbelief.

He smirks at me but also looks impressed. I bet anything, when confronted, most look at the big one with dread. Amateurs.

"Ya right! Who are you and what do you want?" I growl out.

He eyes the wolves behind me...is that...sympathy on his face...what the actual fuck?

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my family..."

Did he just say family? What a strange word to use when speaking of a cult of vamps...

"...we heard screaming and thought maybe a human was in trouble."

He takes another step. I also notice he doesn't give me the names of the rest of his...'family'.

"Step the fuck back, or this will turn ugly." I hiss out.

He does what I say, while the rest growl at me louder. Shaggy is just itching to get a hold of me and protect his...'family'.

I can respect that. I don't like being on the wrong side of it, but I can still respect it. But it's not my fault they butted their noses where they didn't belong.

"I'm conducting business here, if you do not mind." I growl.

"We do not want any trouble...but you must understand... This is our territory and the ancestors of these wolves have made a treaty with us so that we can peacefully live near their lands...I don't know how it is that you are doing this to them..." Sam's screams come back to the front of my mind. I almost want to stop so that he will shut up.

Almost.

"...but if we let you continue, that peace treaty, that has been in effect for over sixty years, could become null and void...I cannot let that happen. So please tell us what you want and I will try to be as hospitable as I am capable of."

"That's real fancy, sweet talk you got there Carlisle..." I narrow my eyes.

I wish I could tell if they are lying but I don't have such a gift concerning vampires. Damn.

Guess a girl can't have it all.

"It is not sweet talk, it is truth. If I can help you find the answers that you need, than I will. You have my word."

I don't know him. His word means shit to me.

Something about him makes me want to trust him.

Therefore I don't.

Scorned, is all I'm saying.

I don't say anything. I wanna see where this goes.

Stupid, but true.

He looks back to the wolves...sympathy clear on his face again.

Either he is a better actor than Tom Hanks...or I have actually met a sorta...humanized vampire.

Weird.

"May I ask your name?" He asks, his voice as smooth as butter. If I were a human I would want to eat it.

"...Bella." I didn't want to give them my name but...I did anyways. Don't look at me, I got no fucking clue either.

I glance to the spiky haired vamp and she is now literally bouncing up and down...fucking weird.

I shouldn't have given them my real name.

"Bella it is nice to meet you...why are you doing this to the wolves?" He asks.

"Aren't i the one supposed to be receiving answers here,Carlisle?" I bite out.

He looks down as if...as if I shamed him.

"Yes, you are correct. I apologize. Please, ask me anything."

Will they be able to answer me why that human woman knew about me? Knows about all vamps.

Maybe.

Sam screams again.

Shit. I'm actually starting to feel bad.

Losing your touch Swan.

I close the cloud and make the roots around his neck and hair retreat. He hangs his head forward and cries even harder.

The new vamps look on with surprise and fear.

Good.

Bitches beware.

"First of all, why..."

What?

What is that?

Shit...

I crouch down low and hiss at the fucking veggie vamps. Ya I know I am on elf them but still!

Another one is coming. Even faster than all the rest.

Coming to a halt to stand beside Carlisle is another male.

Once again I change my mind...Carlisle is the second most handsome man I have ever seen.

The man I'm looking at now is a...God.

At least 6'4 broad and heavily muscled. Not like the big bulky one. More refined, but the definition is just perfection. Unruly copper and bronze hair. A sharp jaw and the most kissable fucking lips I have ever seen on a man. I look into his eyes.

They are as black as can be. Like two perfect onyxes.

I feel myself falling into them.

Falling and falling and falling...

I want this man by me, holding me, inside of me, with me forever. I would die for him. I would kill for him.

I would...

No. Oh no. Please no.

This beautiful God like creature, Looks me back in the eye with the same expression I undoubtedly have on my face.

Pure unadulterated hunger.

No! No! No!

I can't mate! Not now, not like this and not with one of them!

Fuck, I want him. I wanna ride him and love him and cuddle with him and fight with him and then ride him again.

No! No! No!

"MINE!" He growls out and moves closer to me, lightening fast.

NO! Ahhhh!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT AN

Hiya! Sorry about the way the format looked for the last chapter in the beginning but I fixed it and I hope it didn't bug too many of you. I did get one reviewer that spoke about it and I think it, once again, needs to be said that if you have any problem or question or concern, please feel free to tell me, but if you are disrespectful to me than I will treat you in kind. If you can't act like a civilized human being then don't bother me with childish antics and don't leave a review. One reviewer had concerns pertaining to Bella's powers and why she doesn't just take everyone out and I hope the PM I sent you, answers the questions you asked. Ok rant is done. Please review!

P.S. My vampires are very different. I think Stephanie Meyer's vampires are insanely boring so I changed them.

Edward POV

Either God has forgiven me for my monstrous antics or he has finally damned me for eternity for my abundance of sins.

Half crouched in front of me, in a fighting stance, is the most magnificent woman I have ever seen in my life.

Long, thick, silky chocolate brown tresses of slightly mussed hair flows down around her back and shoulders ending about her waist. A ripped up black dress is just barely containing her luscious breasts and wide hips. Perfect fucking red lips, a cute as shit little button nose and wide, abate angry, golden eyes, surrounded by thick lashes.

She's a goddess. My goddess. I've finally found her. My other half. My mate.

I want her. I want her by my side always, on her back, on her knees, upside down, side ways, backwards. Any and every fucking way, she will become mine.

Before I can stop it, a harsh and primitive growls rips through me.

"Mine!"

Before either of us can blink I have her wrapped in my arms and my mouth attached hers.

Everything is going to be just fine my little mate. Forever.

I can feel she wants to fight me...but she doesn't. The pull is too strong. Our taste too addictive. She tastes like sin and pleasure.

She jumps in my arms, wrapping her smooth legs around my waist and locks her arms around my shoulders and kisses me as hard as she can. Our tongues fight for dominance, in an age old battle.

Before I can stop myself I shove her against a tree, trapping her further.

In surprise, she unlatches her mouth from mine and moans out as I grind my rock hard erection against her blazing hot center. With my mouth free, I trail my lips down her throat and let my fangs pop out, and mark her, biting into her smooth neck until I feel her blood enter my mouth.

I drink greedily, continuing to rub against her.

Not even a second later I hear her fangs extract and feel them pierce my flesh by my collarbone. The sweet agony of it is turned into orgasmic bless as we feed from each other.

I growl while continuing to drink from my mate.

This is something only mated pairs do to each other. We mark each other and consume the others essence. We become one.

Unlike some fairy tale vampires made up in Hollywood, blood does run through our veins. Nobody knows why but when we feed it's like we come to 'life'. Our hearts beat, blood pumps through our cold veins, etc. It fuels us, makes us warm, male vamps even need it to get an erection. A fact that has always pissed me off, but nothing I can do about it.

Carlisle has a theory that the blood we consume controls more than just our hunger but our beings as well. Something about a mystic something or the other...it's pretty hard to remember when my little mate is grinding on me and purring against my neck as she takes what she needs from me.

I need more.

As if my mate can read my thoughts she starts undoing my belt buckle.

Damn I've been waiting for this moment for almost a hundred years.

Sure I've had other women. Many, many women.

But I can already feel that nothing will ever come close to being with the tiny woman in my arms.

She gets frustrated with my pants and rips them off my body leaving me in my boxers, I rip her little panties away, when I hear a crunch behind me.

Up tell this point I have completely forgotten about my family but once I hear the crunch of a twig it's all I can't think of now.

They are too close to my mate!

Before I saw her with my own eyes everyone except for Alice was thinking of how to kill her if the need arouse.

I'll kill them all first.

She is mine and no one else can look at her, touch her or think of her.

I drop her to her feet lightly, twist around and growl at them, my fangs still out, her blood smeared around my mouth, the addictive taste still on my tongue.

I will protect my woman, no matter the cost.

They are no longer my family, I can't even see their faces anymore. Only enemies meaning to harm my mate.

"Edward...it's Carlisle, please son. We mean you or your mate no harm. Please son come back to us. There is much that needs to be discussed."

My true sight is starting to come back to me at my fathers' words.

I can now see Carlisle's face and the pure sincerity of him shinning through.

Ok, Edward. These people are your family. They will not hurt you or your mate.

I still don't trust them.

"Unless she tries anything." I growl at the fucking blondes' thoughts...Rosalie! I'll fucking kill her!

"If you try anything Rose, I will fucking kill you!" I hiss at my adoptive sister. Vain bitch doesn't care about anyone but herself. I'll take pleasure in tearing her to shreds.

"Don't threaten my mate, Eddie!" Emmett bites out mockingly.

"Than tell her not to threaten MINE!" I bite out. And I know for a fact my bite is much harder than his. And much more lethal.

"Stop! Stop this right now! Everybody stop threatening everybody!" Esme yells at us.

I feel my mate stiffen.

My beautiful mate.

I turn back to her.

They won't hurt her. Not with Esme laying down the law. In a fight she is the least powerful. But when mom gives an order you listen. Even Rose knows that. One of the few things the bitch knows.

I gather my girl in my arms and hug her tightly to me.

"No one will hurt you, my beauty. No one." The first comment is to settle her nerves. The last was meant for my family.

She comes up a little higher than my belly button. So small. I need to to always protect her. She rubs her face in my stomach and lower chest. Marking me with her scent.

I drop to my knees and rub my face across her stomach. Marking her with my scent. I'm so close to her pussy I can smell her. So sweet and earthy. I move in closer, nibbling on the skin of her abdomen shown in her ripped dress.

Who ripped it?

"Wait." Says a beautiful voice. Not too deep but erotically seducing.

I look up at my mate and I'm captured by her gaze once again. Eyes much like my own, but so completely unique.

"What's your name?" My angel asks, rubbing her fingers through my hair making me purr. Another thing a vamp does with their mates.

"Edward Masen Cullen." I answer, hugging her stomach to my face again. My eyes close in contentment.

"What's your name?" I ask. And it's then that I realize...I can't read her mind. It's both refreshing and completely maddening. I need to know everything about my little mate.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I like Bella." I smile against her skin.

"Bella," I repeat. "My Bella."

Something in the front of me catches my eye. Another danger.

...my growl is cut short.

What the...?

About twenty feet from us is the Quielute wolf tribe...stuck in the ground. All of them stuck in wolf form, with the exception of their asshole leader Sam...who is crying...

I look up at my tiny mate, my Bella.

"Did you do this?" I ask in awe.

She never looks away from me and gives a small nod.

"How?" I ask my amazement growing stronger and stronger.

My talented, little Bella.

"... That is something we would all like to know...Bella." Carlisle says from behind me.

It takes everything in me not to growl.

Carlisle is not a danger to my mate. Not a danger. Not a danger...

I can hear in his thoughts that he is happy for me and wishes me this dream come true, but is extremely curious.

Not a danger.

I stand and grab my Bella by her cheeks, and kiss her soft lips lightly.

Every iota of my body is telling me to rip off her clothes and fuck her, making her mine in every way but I know I cannot. I've seen couples who only focus on the physical aspects of their relashionship first, cough cough Emmett cough Rose, and it clouds everything else. I must learn about my Bella first. Make a connection based on more than sex.

But fuck it's going to be hard. Especially with her hard nipples peaking out through the fabric of her dress, taunting me. Everything important is covered, not that is matters. Her body is fucking perfection.

Especially with my mark on her neck. It's already healed but the mark, the scar will be with her forever. My mark. My mate.

She looks at my family unsure.

"No one will harm you." I swear to my Bella and hold her to me tighter.

She continues to eye them, until her gaze focuses on Jasper, who is still in a fighting stance, and her eyes turn to slits.

I listen in on his thoughts.

"Edward I'm only be cautious, it's in my blood and until I know my mate is safe I don't trust anyone. I AM happy for you but I just can't take the chance. Not with my Alice." He thinks at me.

I growl at him.

"Don't, brother, don't." His thoughts hit me.

"Brother?" I bite out mockingly. "You treat my mate like this and you dare call me brother?"

He only nods once and tries to send me calm feelings.

"Don't even fucking think about it, BROTHER." I roar.

"What's going on?" My mate asks me in confusion.

"I..." Do I just tell her? Do I wait?

"I can feel that you're powerful...but..." She eyes travel from me to Jasper.

"I can read minds." I tell her.

Her eyes go impossible wide, but then settle.

"But you can't read mine, can ya?" She smiles sassily.

"No, I can't...how did you know I couldn't?"

She smirks, so sexy.

"Call it a hunch."

"Edward, Bella?" Carlisle Interrupts. Bella and I both growl at him

"Please...Bella, please let the wolves go...we need our treaty to stay Intact..." He pleads.

I focus back to the wolves, they were easy to forget about. Sam has now passed out and the rest of the pack are now trying to escape, but it's no use. I don't know how she's doing it, but the only way they are leaving is if she lets them.

I turn back to my love.

"My beauty, I can't help but agree, we have been at peace for sixty years and it would be disastrous if that came to an end."

She looks torn.

"Nothing will harm you. I will not let it." I promise.

Her eyes turn to slits...at me.

What the fu...

"I can take care of myself." She seethes.

Oh shit.

I drop to my knees in front of her again, to beg for forgiveness. I cuddle her soft breasts and purr

"I have no doubt of that my love. I only want to protect you for my own selfish desire."

She moans as I kiss and suck the exposed flesh of her cleavage. So milky and soft.

I wanna bite her again feel her blood fill my throat, Taste her essence on my taste buds, but I refrain.

"Ok ok, I'll let them go." I can tell she doesn't want to, but she does it for me.

"Thank you." I sigh against her flesh.

She detaches herself from me but keeps a hold of one of my hands.

It takes everything in me not whimper.

Emmett would never let me live it down.

She turns to the wolves.

"I will allow you to live in peace, but with a warning, a warning I will not give you again. If you attack me or what is mine, I will kill you all."

I am so fucking turned on right now.

I jump to my feet in surprise as the ground starts to rumble and shake.

I grab my Bella, to protect her...until I realize she is making the ground shake...as she breaks the soil apart so that the wolves could get out.

"Take your alpha and leave. Now." She orders.

Two of the wolves, faze to human and pick up an unconscious Sam and they run off towards La Push.

I turn to my beauty in awe.

"You can effect the elements? How? I've never even heard of that before." I kiss her lightly.

"Ya...it's kinda a long story..." She whispers against my lips.

My talented little mate.

I go to deepen our kiss but am immediately sucked in a vision with Alice.

It's me and Bella making love in my meadow, making love in an ocean, on a pool table, in a bathroom, every time taking blood from each other , which Is unusual, usual the need to exchange blood goes away quickly. Then every thing changes, I see her floating in the air, then flying...than transforming into a whole other person, everything changes again, we're battling against an army snow is on the ground, I can't tell who, fire is coming from my Bella's palms, The dead are breaking free from the ground, from graves long forgotten, waiting for their mistresses command...

"Edward." I hear from far away.

"Edward!" The beautiful voice is getting louder, clearer...but the dead people...nothing but bones, are bowing...

"Edward!" I'm broken from the vision as my mates terrified scream takes over my soul.

I look up...when did I fall down?

Bella has my head in her lap, venom pools in her eyes but is unable to break free.

"What happened? You just spaced out!" She moans in pain for me.

I look towards Alice who is in a similar situation as myself, in Jasper's arms.

I look back to my Bella. My love.

"What are you?"

She looks at me terrified for a second until her face goes blank and she runs away.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! I know you all are probably completely shocked I'm actually updating so soon, but your eyes do not deceive you, this is a new chapter! A few of you have had doubts about why Bella is running from the Volturi if she is so powerful and your questions will be answered next chapter. Please enjoy and review!

Bella POV

My plan was to run away, far away so that I wouldn't have to answer Edward's very dangerous question. I know I can trust him, he's my mate, my other half, but I would be putting him in so much danger.

What I didn't count on was the excruciating pain.

I barely made it ten feet before I was brought to my knees in pain. A blood curdling scream rips it's way through my throat as my body contorts at an unnatural angle and a white hot burn, that could rival my change, douses me from the inside out.

"EDWARD!" I scream.

A second later I feel my mate pull me onto his lap and hug me tight. The burn slowly dissipates.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry..." I weep into his shoulder. I can feel through our bond that I hurt him just as much as I hurt my self. I kiss my mark on his neck and the pain Vanishes.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry..."

He cuddles me tighter and runs a strong hand through my hair and kisses me all over my face and his mark.

I don't deserve his love. I hurt him.

A tearless sob escapes me.

"Bella, Bella, my Bella it's alright. Everything is alright."

I look into his black eyes, gold slowly slipping into his iris from when we shared blood.

"I hurt you." I cried.

He smothers my lips with his own.

As we kiss I can feel he has forgiven me, but I will never forgive myself.

As our kiss deepens a familiar feeling starts to brew through my body.

It's hard to explain, but if static on a television had a feeling this would be it. Like when your foot falls asleep and it tingles and goes numb.

It's the feeling I get when I am able to absorb a new gift.

Usually I have to have contact with a vamp for weeks before I feel this need to consume a power, but I can tell it will only be minutes before my mind will be able to accommodate my mates gift.

Maybe that's why it's happening so quick. We're each other's other half, therefore our souls already know each other enough for me to absorb from him so quickly. That's my guess anyway.

I gotta say I'm actually very excited to absorb this particular gift.

My Edward brakes away first. "It's going to be awhile before we can be too far away from each other, my beauty. Why did you run from me?"

I look down in shame, as the static increases.

"Well you just freaked out or passed out, or something I don't know, and then when you came to you asked me what I am. It's dangerous to know what I am." I tell him in a rush.

"I would never betray you, my love." He says with so much passion, I have no choice but to look him in his dark eyes. So handsome.

"I know you would never! You are my mate, we are meant for each other." I look back to his 'family'. "But they have no such obligation to me. I don't even know their names. "

My handsome mate growls lowly.

"They would never harm you!" He roars while glaring daggers at the warrior, who just glares back.

"Bella, my name is Alice and I can assure you that you can trust us. You will be apart of our family, and we will be best friends and sisters and have so much fun!" The pixie one is practically vibrating as she twinkles her tale. Like she could know that.

"And this is my mate, Jasper." She hugs the warrior. "Then this big guy over here is Emmett and his mate Rosalie, then you know Carlisle and this is his mate Esme."

Why does she smile so much? If this was about 1,200 years ago I would be waiting for shimmering wings to sprout from her back.

I would then continue to rip her head off.

You can't trust pixies.

Sure they look cute but they are known for being deceitful, little bitches. I once killed a pixie for selling an infant child to a sex trafficker. He liked them breakable. I killed him too.

Complete cunts is all I'm saying. There's a reason why the little devils went extinct. They don't have a humane vein in their bodies. Only vanity and greed. They weren't always that way, but...well that's a tale for another time.

She might remind me of one, but I know she's not, she's a vamp. You can't be two things or change from one thing to another when it comes to the supernatural.

The static in my body doubles. It's time.

It's then that I realize that with this new gift I can decide for myself if I can trust them.

With the way blondie is glaring bloody murder at me I seriously doubt it. I turn back to my Edward.

"Do you trust me? I promise I won't hurt you again." I swear to him.

He answers back with a quick and sure yes.

I place my hands on his face and lean my forehead against his and allow the static to take control of my mind, body and soul.

It courses through my veins looking for something to attach itself to.

I breath in my Edward's scent and the static, the numbness, breaths in my mates essence, his gift, and duplicates the inner workings of what makes him able to read minds and transfers the carbon copy to my psyche. The whole process took maybe ten seconds.

I'm sucked into mind after mind.

"What is wrong with this fucking bitch? I can't believe Edward mated with her...she not even that pretty..."

"Damn...she's...hot...fuck I hope Eddie didn't hear that, think of football and bears... So perky...ah ah no...arm wrestling..."

"Oh I can't believe my baby boy has found his mate, I hope she accepts us. I already love her."

"There is something about her...what is she doing?...I hope she trusts us...I have so many questions."

"Shopping! Shopping! Shopping! Ohhh I've never had to shop for a fight before! How fun!" Ugh. Who is she fighting? You know what I don't care. Her erratic thinking is driving me nuts.

"I really hope she doesn't turn on us, I want my brother to be happy, but if we can't trust her, I will defend my mate. Chances are I'm just being overprotected, This is my brothers mate. They are meant to be. I just can't lose my Alice."

I dig in a little further. No. None will betray me, from what I can see.

No matter what blondie says or how acts all she wants is to belong. She won't risk that by betraying her brothers mate. She's still a raging asshole, though.

Emmett is...kinda simple...not stupid really but, he just lives in the moment and for him the moment is a party, pranks and a fight that he is sooo sure he will always win. Poor, poor boy.

Esme is a mother bear through and through.

It brings venom to my eyes to hear her already consider me apart of her family. She's the only one who has completely pure intentions, with no malice or wanting something from me like a trip to the mall or answers.

I already respect her. I understand her devotion. I would have done anything for my children. I did do anything for my children.

Alice just wants to dress me up and Jasper just wants to protect his mate. One is annoying and the other is so far a good man, who loves his girl. I don't like being on the wrong side of his protective nature but I sure as hell can respect him for it. I feel the same for my Edward.

I save Edward for last.

"So beautiful. My beautiful mate. I love her already. Smells so good, taste even better. My mate." His thoughts are nothing but beautiful.

I shut everyone out for now. All of the voices at once are making me feel crazy. I know what I need to know.

No matter what, They won't betray Edward. Edward is now mine, so by default, they will not betray me.

"I love you too, Edward." I whisper against his lips.

He smiles at me wide but then pulls back in confusion.

"Too?" He asks.

Whoops.

"Is there anywhere we can all go to talk?" I ask. "I have a lot to tell you, Edward, and it's only fair your whole family knows." I'm kinda screwing them all, so might as well be honest about me fucking them over and putting them in danger.

"We can all go back to our house. And don't worry Bella, Charlie doesn't have to work tomorrow and plans on sleeping in and won't wake for another six hours." Alice chirps.

I whip towards her and growl.

"How do you know that? How do you know About me staying with Charlie?" I seethe at her.

Jasper crouches in front of his mate and hisses at me.

Edward does the same in front of me.

"Oh both of you stop! Bella has every right to be freaked out about that! Bella I can see the future. Once you've made a decision I can see it." She smiles.

Oh shit.

I double up my mental shields. I feel the elastic stretch to cover anything and everything.

No fucking way is anybody going to be able to see my future moves unless I want them too. Hopefully it works.

By her confusion I can tell it has.

Good.

"Is that ok with you my love? We have a large, comfortable home and we can talk and find out about each other."

I nod and smile up at him.

"We will take the lead." Carlisle declared.

Edward and I followed at a slower pace behind them, holding hands and grinning at each other.

"I have waited so long for you, my Bella." He whispers to me, the wind carrying his words away.

"I have too, Edward. You have no idea how long." We kiss while running.

"How old are you, my love?" He asks.

I smirk.

"Now, now you should know it's rude to ask a lady that." I smirk.

He smirks back crookedly.

So sexy.

"I'll tell you when we're with your family, so I don't have to repeat anything." I tell him.

He nods and kisses me again.

We soon reach a mansion pretty far in the surrounding woods. It's beautiful but I don't pay much attention. Not when Edward's eyes are looking at me the way they are right now.

I sneak into his head to see he has a a great view down my shirt.

Naughty boy.

We walk in and Esme with a bright, sincere smile hands me some shorts and a tank top.

"Here you go honey. These should fit you." She beams up at me.

"Thank you so much Esme. This is very kind of you." I reply and take the offered clothing.

"It's no problem sweetheart. You are apart of this family now, no matter what." Venom fills her eyes. Which then makes venom fill in my eyes. No matter the species girls are emotional beings. Boys are too, but just in a different way. A less embarrassing way.

"Here, my beauty I will show you to a bathroom so you can change." Edward leads me to a hall near a grand staircase and opens the first door for me.

"I'll be four seconds." I peck his lips and ready myself for the pain.

I change and I'm back in his arms in three seconds.

"It hurts being away from you." I tell him.

Edward only nods sadly.

We walk towards what I am assuming is the living room, where his family is all sitting around, paired off.

Everyone looks up at us expectantly.

Awkward.

Edward leads me to a white recliner, sits down and places me on his lap.

I curl into him. Shit might go south with his loved ones but I will not reject my mate again.

They are all staring still.

I may be from a different era...very different era...but last time I checked that shit is just rude.

"Are you all just going to stare at me?" I ask annoyed.

"Well you are the newbie. What else do you expect." Mother fucking asshole.

"Rosalie!" Esme and Carlisle and Edward shout at the blonde trash. I squeeze my mans hand to tell him it's fine.

"Alright Blondie you don't yet understand what I am capable of so I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt. But know, that you do not want to fuck with me." I warn her darkly. She sneers at me, her pretty face turning ugly.

A peak into her thoughts tells me she's calling me every name under the sun, but that's ok because she is still loyal to herself and what she wants. And she still wants, needs to belong...anywhere.

Edward is a vital and loved part of this...family, she knows her bounds.

"Let's just get to know each other, ok?" Edward says.

I nod and smile at him.

"Alright In human years I'm 17 and in vamp years I'm 106." My handsome stud tells me with a smile.

Damn...I'm hella a cougar...it's kinda hot.

"I'm 18 and 68." Bellows Emmett flexing his biceps. I ain't impressed.

"I'm 18 and 79." Snaps Rose, trying, but failing, to seem bored.

"I'm 24 and 87." Smiles Esme, sweetly.

"I am 23 and 307." Hot daddy vamp nods.

"I, Mary Alice Cullen, am 16 and 47 years of age." She bounces from her sit. Someone get this chick a tranquilizer.

"I'm 25 and 151, ma'am." Shit. That's the first time I've heard Jasper speak...hello cowboy.

As they all went through their ages I became more and more anxious.

This is going to be fun.

"I was changed when I was 17 and I've been a vampire for approximately...12,000 years."

The gasps and dumbstruck faces are priceless.

"12,000 years?" Blondie screeches, as everyone else including my Edward, just stares at me with wide eyes and mouths.

I nod. "12,000 this September."

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about this super short chapter but I haven't felt like writing but I knew I have to get this chapter out. I will try and update this story every Thursday. Please review! And check out my other stories.

Bell POV

I think I broke them.

Every last one of them is staring at me with jaws dropped.

Can vamps go into shock? Well, like this at least?

Vamps can go into shock and experience seizures when they drink blood from another vamp that isn't their mate. That's why when we rip vamps up using our teeth we have to be extra careful to not swallow any blood. Not one drop.

It won't kill us, but makes us disgustingly ill.

"12,000?" Edward asks, completely struck dumb.

I can't help but giggle.

"Yes. I was born 9,969B.C. And was turned when I was seventeen in 9,986 B.C." I tell them.

No faces have changed. Even the pixiesque one, Alice, is gaping at me. Good that means she didn't foresee me telling everyone this and my mental shields are strong.

Carlisle is the first to recover. "How...how is that even possible that you still exists? Does that mean that vamps have absolutely no...expiration date? What does this mean?"

I smile at him, hoping to calm him...but something beat me to it...with much more than just a smile. It feels weird...

"What was that, that...weird feeling?" I ask. I feel Edward tighten his arms around me.

"That was me," a southern drawl breaths, " like my brother Edward and my mate Alice, I too have a power. I can feel and manipulate emotions." I don't miss that he he said MY brother, MY mate.

Oh...I do not like that.

Something to worry about later. I know what his gift feels like now, and can fight it.

...but now I know why I wanted to trust them in the woods...

Wait...

"Before you all arrived in the clearing were you trying to make me feel scared?" I ask, trying to reign in on my anger.

He nods once, showing no remorse.

Oh, Jasper is definitely the most dangerous vamp here...well besides me.

I turn back to Carlisle.

"To answer your questions no, there does not seem to be an expiration date on our...lives... I survive just as any other vamp and having been doing so since...forever it seems."

And more staring. I'm happy for my mate, but fuck this family is weird.

"How about we continue getting to know each other." Carlisle asks.

I nod, relieved.

I turn to Edward.

"How were you turned?" I ask.

"Wait." Blondie commands.

This'll be good.

"In the clearing you said, it's dangerous to know what you are. What did you mean by that, Bella?" The way she said my name made it sound like a dirty word.

Shit.

Edward arms tighten around me as Everybody looks back at me curiously.

I look towards my mate.

So handsome.

I focus only on him me is the only one that matters to me.

"I have a very special and VERY powerful gift." I tell him, looking deep into his lighten eyes.

"I know, you can effect the elements. What we saw was..." He searchers for a word.

"Badass!" Emmett yells out for him.

I giggle slightly.

He doesn't seem so bad.

"I was going to say extraordinary, but that works too." Edward chuckles and kisses me lightly.

"That not what I mean, Edward...I can do more than that..."

He looks up at me confused.

I swallow loudly and cut the foreplay.

"I can acquire any grift I come in contact with. Well absorb is a better word for it. I call myself a sponge."

...And we are right back to dropped jaws and way to wide eyes.

Please review!

once again sorry it's so short by I will try and update every Thursday.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry. To be honest I completely forgot that I was supposed to update this story on Thursdays. But then I read your review FANCYUNICORN and busted up laughing...like whoops... So this chapter is for you. :) I own nothing please review.

*IMPORTANT* please go check out my new story The Unfortunate Death of Cosmic Life. It's a vampire academy story with a bad ass Rose. nobody is really reviewing so please go check it out and review and tell me what you think. I think it's going to be my best story yet but I'm a writer that NEEDS feedback and I'm not really getting it so help a sista out.

Bella POV

"You expect us to believe that?" Rose snorts, her arms crossed over her chest.

This girl is really starting to get on my nerves.

Edward starts to yell at her but I cut him off.

"Believe what you want, blondie, makes no difference to me." I cock an eyebrow at her, begging her to challenge me.

"It should! This is my family, not yours!" She screams.

"Rosalie calm down!" Carlisle commands. "Bella...when you say you can absorb gifts...what did you mean by that exactly? How many gifts do you have?" He ask, sitting on the edge of his sit. Literally.

"Absorbing is just what I call it when I form another gift, it kind of feels like i'm drinking it in, or it seeps into me, or like an electric current. It has a million different feelings to be honest. And I have hundreds of talents." I answer as best I can.

"...wait Bella...you said it was dangerous...are you in danger?" Edward asks, his strong arms tightening around me.

Shit. No I have to be honest.

I check their thoughts again...no. They will still stay loyal to Edward. Even blondie.

"I have successfully hidden what I am from every vampire I have ever come in contact with...besides you all of course and two other vamps. I spend time with a vamp with a gift I want and over a short time absorb it...I have been doing this for thousands of years in secrecy. Well about two thousand years ago when the Volturi came into power, I was made out by a vamp. One of the other two Besides you all. He was a guard member. I killed him the next day...but not before Aro read his thoughts. I've been in hiding ever since...except...recently I made a very bad choice to enter Italy to help some friends...I was disguising myself, but as I'm sure you all know Aro collects gifts like a human would wine. I was discovered. I was able to outrun them...but now I am back to hiding...here." I finish and look to my mate. My handsome mate.

"...wait...if you have hundreds of gifts...and you say you're SO powerful...why don't you just fight them? Aren't you kind of like...invincible or I something?" Emmett ask with a condensing tone.

I shake my head, and from the corner of my eye I see Jasper do the same.

Of course biceps over here would be so reckless.

"First of all, no one is invincible. The Volturi has thousands in their guard all with some sort of talent. I haven't come in contact with every talent ever, what if one of them has something, I can't fight against? To many unknown variables. And say I fail and I'm captured. They would make a science experiment out of me and a weapon. I am not a weapon. But...say I succeed and kill them all...who would take over then? Who would keep vamps in line? I sure as hell don't want the job!"

"Oh come on you sound like a scaredy cat!" He bellows.

I purse my lips. It's like he is a child.

"No, Emmett," Jasper snaps, "she sounds like a vampire that has been able to survive for 12,000 years, with intellect and strategy."

...oh...he and I could get along...if he isn't a back stabber. I don't think he is.

I turn to my mate.

"You've been very quite." I whisper.

He looks into my eyes.

"I think we should be alone."

Before I could say a word, I'm in his arms bridal style and flying through the forest.

Super short I know. :/ please review and check out my new story The Unfortunate Death of Cosmic Life. And please review for that as well it would mean a lot to me. :) Edward POV next.


	9. Chapter 9

If I have not a single reader left, it would serve me right. I'm so sorry for not updating in forever, I had major writers block with a few of my stories, RL gets in the way, I and lost inspiration. This update is all thanks to WILLTESS and TRAP QUEEN. Trap Queen, I looked up the song and wasn't a fan. There wasn't any originality and production and sound quality was sloppy. I need more than an ok beat. Plus that 'introduced her to my stove' shit . . . Just . . . No. More like I'll introduce you to my fist. I miss the days of Tupac.

This Chapter is dedicated to WILLTESS, TRAP QUEEN and TUPAC. There's a heaven for a G.

P.S. Last chapter I told you this would be in Edwards Pov but I changed my mind, It works better in Bellas'. I own nothing.

BELLA

I can't help but giggle as I wrap my arms around Edwards neck and hug him close as we fly through the forest. I don't know where we're going but I would let him lead me anywhere.

God, I feel like squealing and kicking my legs in giddiness.

I won't be alone ever again, and let me tell you this is the best fucking feeling in the world when you are someone like me.

I never thought in a million years I would meet my mate, hell I didn't even think I had one.

I was told long ago, during my short stint as a human, that the spirit that resides in us can only hold love for one.

I don't remember who told me that, but I remember believing it with my whole spirit.

**Human Days**

_I was surveying a casket of dried fruit, a broken splint in my cart poking me in the back through the thick quilts my mother made me. Looking at the dried fruit I had the strong urge to cry. My whole life, all we've ever been able to afford is dried fruit. What I wouldn't give to bite into a fresh piece of a juicy fruit. _

_I eye the strawberry's further down the lane of stands in want._

_I can't even remember the last time I had a strawberry._

_I had the merchant scoop out some disgusting, boring dried fruit and payed without complaint._

_"Alright Hansen, we're finished for today." I turned my head to the left where I thought he stood and found a portly woman instead, buying dried fruit._

_Hmm . . . obviously she can afford to eat, why eat this crap?_

_I dismiss that thought and search for my betrothed, trying to see around the woman's sizable back side._

_"Looking for me?" Hansen whispers in my ear, startling me._

_"Don't do that!" I reprimand with a chuckle._

_I look to my love, whose kneeling by my cart, a huge, yellow smile painted on his handsome face._

_I narrow my eyes at him._

_"What's got you smiling like that?" I interrogate._

_"Close your eyes and put out your hand."_

_I gape at him in shock!_

_"I'm not falling for that one again, you nasty boy!" I yell/whisper, folding my arms, lookng around at the bustling market._

_Hansen lets out a chocking laugh and smoothes some fallen hair behind my ear._

_"No, not that, I have a surprise for you and I know you'll enjoy it. I swear it." He smiles wide again._

_Still not completely trusting of him I hold out my hand slowly and lower my eyelids just enough so I could still see him._

_"All the way, Bell." He giggles._

_I sigh but do as he says._

_A second or two later something small and kinda moist is in my palm._

_"Hansen, You said you wouldn't-" I screech as my eyes fly open. I chock on my words when I see that in my palm is a perfect, red and ripe Strawberry._

_I look to him in shock._

_"Hansen . . . did you steal this? They'll have your hands!" I hiss looking around us at the bustling activity._

_He sombers up a little bit._

_"I was gonna. I saw you eyeing them, I know you love them, so I was gonna," He stares at me with wide brown eyes. "But when I went to the stand there was this little old woman, and it was like she knew I was gonna. She said to me, 'it's awfully sweet of you to risk your hands for your lady love, but don't even bother. Take a piece of fruit and be on your way." He smiles at me once again, like a puppy waiting to be pet. I soothe at his hair as he did mine. We're both puppies it seems._

_"Oh, Hansen, that's so sweet." I smile broadly at him, happy tears filling my eyes. "But you coulda got an apple, you love apples, why didn't you?"_

_"And miss seeing that smile, I don't think so."_

_I look down and blush._

_Oh, Hansen._

_"Plus you're my wife, and I gotta be a good husband and take care of you."_

_"We're not wed yet, Hansen." I giggle._

_"Oh, yes, we are, we've been wed since we was born. 'Belong together since the beginnin'. Now enough talkin' go on now, Bell, eat it!"_

_I bite into the delicious fruit with gusto, moaning at the taste. Every inch of my mouth alive with sweetness._

_"Describe the taste to me." Hansen begs._

_I offer him the last of the fruit, so he can taste for himself._

_"Oh, no, that's all for you." He chides._

_"I want to share with my husband." I pout, knowing he can't resist my pout. I'm too adorable._

_He turns away from me and shields the side of his face, making me giggle._

_"No, stop that! That's playin' dirty." He laughs._

_"Hansen, please." I put the pout in my voice._

_Hansen calls out to a passing gentleman._

_"Sir, is my lady still pouting? I can't look, it's too danger seeking."_

_The fellow laughs. "Why yes, yes she is."_

_"My husband won't take a bite!" I bemoan._

_The fellow tsks and wags his finger at Hansen._

_"Now, now, young man, that's seven years bad luck right there, not listen to your wife. Best eat or get the gout!"_

_Hansen laughs and eats the last of the Strawberry._

_"I love you, Hansen." I giggle as he sucks some juice off my finger tips._

_"I love you, too, Bell."_

I was about 12 or 13 then, I can't believe I can still remember all that.

I'm brought of my memory by our sudden halt.

I immediately feel beyond guilty.

I've known my mate, my one true mate, for all of thirty minutes, I'm in his arms for Christ's sake, and here I am day dreaming about my human love.

No more Isabella!

Thank God he can't read my mind; i've hurt him enough for one eternity.

I focus in on his impossibly handsome face and sigh.

_I'll be better, I promise Edward._

"My family knows not to bother me here, so we can talk in peace." He looks down at me with a small smile.

It was then I noticed my surroundings.

We're in a large, circular meadow. The flowers aren't in bloom right now but I can only imagine how beautiful it must look when they are.

Edward repositions me in his arms so that my legs are wrapped around his waist and he sits down in the middle of meadow, me on his lap.

Under me, I feel him harden through his jeans, growing long and thick. I can't help it; I let out a contended sigh and move along his manhood slightly, loving the feel of him, even through our clothes, nestling between my cheeks.

Edward Immediately feels what I'm doing and lets out a growl, rumbling deep in his throat.

"Damn, you feel good." He growls, his voice a husky lullaby.

I don't even know if it's possible, but he grows even larger under me.

I look in between my legs and see part of the outline of him.

Biting my lip at how thick he seems to be, I whisper to him, "We need to talk."

He nods and rests his forehead against mine.

"How safe do you think you are from the Volturi? I'm sure you wouldn't have come here to Forks if you thought it wasn't safe for you."

I smile. I expected him to be a little less civil in his interrogation. . . More crazed alpha.

"I do truly believe I'm safe here. I hid my scent-"

His eyes widen and opens his mouth to interrupt me.

"Yes, I can do that, Edward." I giggle.

He laughs along with me and pecks my lips.

"All they know of me is that I'm powerful, they don't know completely what I'm capable of, so I don't think they can track me."

He nods, his head apparently satisfied with my answer.

"We'll just be be extra cautious, until we know for sure you're safe." He whispers against my lips. "It's lucky for us they don't like technology of any kind, won't even consider touching anything not normal to them and their old ways."

I stare at him shocked.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"I . . . I'm just really surprised you're not going all crazy, overprotective, alpha male."

He grins crookedly at me.

Fuck he is so sexy. I rub against him a little more staring at his sexy smile, a needy heat slashing through me.

"As much as my instincts are telling me to go alpha male . . . I don't want to do that to you. I saw my father and brothers do that to their mates, not in a mean way, but . . . they just couldn't help themselves, and I would hear how the girls felt afterward . . . I don't want to make you feel that way. I trust you and I won't try to make decision for you."

If I could, I think I would be crying right now.

"You're amazing." I sigh in happiness.

"I have more questions." He tells me.

"Shoot." I smile.

"What did you mean when told me you loved me too? How could you have known I was thinking that?"

I looked down, slightly embarrassed I had let that slip.

"Usually I have to spend several weeks with someone and work very hard to absorb a gift but I absorbed yours effortlessly. I think it's because we're mates. Two halves of a whole.' I shrug, still not looking at him.

"So you can read my mind? Are you doing it right now?" He asks, lifting my chin to meet his eyes.

I shake my head.

"I don't want to invade anyones thoughts, yours especially, so no I muted it."

He nods thoughtful. "You are so amazing."

"I really do, you know; Love you." He whispers. "I can feel you in my heart, it almost feels like it could start beating at any moment." He laughs.

I smile at him.

"I feel the same way, I love you, Edward."

He trails his hands up my back, sending shivers through my body and wraps a large hand around my the back of my neck and connects our lips.

We play with each others lips and tongues softly, not fighting, not rushing. Just gentle strokes and nibbling.

I brake away first when I feel our hips rocking against one another's a little too much. I don't want to rush, not too much.

"Can I ask another question?" He asks.

I nod, licking my lips, his taste still on my tongue.

"You said Charlie was your grandson, how the hell did your line survive so long? Was that your doing? I love history, not as much as Jasper, but I . . . I'm amazed." He asks.

I laugh and tell him yes. "I've made sure to be there for as many of my kin as possible, making sure they live as long as possible, and have kids of there own. I didn't want to be completely alone in this world. But sometimes I failed. "

I think back to one particular instance that will always haunt me.

**Thousands of Years Prior**

_I walk with a forced limp, matching the steps of the humans surrounding me, trying to fit in. The sun is high and bright, the peace fearing wind, strong, providing the sand beneath our feet with flight._

_Now that would be an awesome gift; to fly._

_The sun and wind don't bother me, both feel like nothing more than a inconsequential tantrum of nature. The sand on the other hand, I could do without._

_I wrap the fabric of my head scarf tighter around my face and stare at the humans falling over each other, trying escape the desert faster._

_It's futile, we have about 250 more miles to go._

_I 'accidently' trip and cry out._

_They're is quite a few people in our convoy who suspect what I am, or at least that i'm not completely human, so any chance to play the weak woman card, I'll take it._

_But, God, I wish I could just run at vampire speed. And fly._

_I feel a presence by me and know who it is by her scent. Floral but dirty._

_I look up from where I've fallen, to Aazeen._

_"I'm fine, continue on."_

_She is the reason I don't let myself, be myself. Her life is too important to me._

_She grabs me by my arm and helps me up, but is quick to jerk away. Even through my clothing she can feel how cold I am. She's also among those who believe I'm maybe not human, If so, probably a blood drinker and definitely evil._

_I smile behind my cover. Even with the mind set that I am evil, she still helped me up._

_That's why she must live. Doesn't hurt she's my kin. A granddaughter to be exact, I lost count of how many greats._

_"You are very kind." I complement, patting my deuterating gloves free of sand._

_"No, I'm Not." She contradicts, walking ahead of me._

_"But you are." I argue, confused, catching up to her in no time._

_"You are wrong." Her black eyes bleed with distaste for me._

_"Then what do you call helping a stranger out of the sand?" I challenge._

_We've been traveling for many years now, but I think this is the longest we have ever spoken. I've made sure to keep my distance, keeping a watchful eye on her from affair. I tried to befriend her in the beginning but her distrust of me was instantaneous, as soon as she looked me in the eye, so I've made sure to protect her from the shadows._

_She comes to a screeching halt and I follow suit, staring into her coal eyes, bottomless in their hatred._

_"I help Evil stand and it knows I fear it not." She has to yell over the wind now,"I help Evil with my light and it shrivels in the dawn of goodwill. The hand I lent to Evil, I now use to reach to God," She raises her hand, "To purify with his love and provide protection."_

_I try not to let her words hurt me, but they do._

_She moves to continue walking but I grab ahold of her arm, my fingers digging in a little bit, until I have to remind myself to be careful._

_"And what if it isn't God that protects you. What if it's Evil?" I ground out, still holding her arm, In my peripheral I see that we've been left behind by our group. They aren't too far away but it will take us at least ten minutes of fast walking to catch up._

_She steps closer to me, fearless, "If it is truly Evil that protects me, if the many times I have caught Evil staring at me was to keep a watch of my safety, and not to test my faith, as I believed, than I might as well take my life now and no longer bring shame to my myself."_

_I let go of her arm and step back._

_"Then it's a good thing your grasp is firm in your Gods hand."_

_She walks away from me without a word. I leave her in peace and wait a few minutes to follow behind her._

"I found her dead the next day. She slit her own throat." I whisper my grief naked to the birds.

Edward didn't speak, he just pressed my tighter to his chest and held me.

I couldn't help myself. I peaked into his head and found him grieving with me.

I don't deserve them but I hope you review.


End file.
